Friends With Benefits
by kurt couper
Summary: Dawn is considering to be benefriends with a guy at school. What does Spike have to say about it? [Spawn] COMPLETE.


**AN:** This is in response to a challange made by the lovely Rhi (PassionateDarkness). Buffy died and didn't come back. Spike doesn't have a soul. This is after season 5.

When Buffy died, three years earlier, Spike took it upon himself to move in with Dawn and raise her. He didn't do it alone, of course. Everyone of the scoobies helped. Willow was her study buddy, Tara would give out advice, Xander played her partner in crime, Anya helped her with her finances, and Giles spoiled her. But at the end of the day, the brunette would always come home to him. She would rest her head on his shoulder or lay it on his lap and he would stroke her hair while she told him about her day.

Lately though, it was hard for him to be so close to her for Dawn had really grown up and in i>all /i> the right places. Her body had lost it's baby fat, leaving a very slim woman in it's place. Her face had become more angular; her eyes more suggestive when lined in her thick, black liner. Her toned legs seemed to go on for miles which led to perfect little feet. Her breasts were quite large considering her frame which led him to thing she was stuffing, but they jiggled too well to be fake. Dark, brunette hair laid in layers around her face, making her look older. Depending on how she wore it, she could look 17, her age, or in her early twenties-making it easy to get in clubs.

"Hey Spike," Dawn smiled while throwing her book bag in the corner.

"Hey love," he greeted while itching his head.

He had just woken up right before she had arrived. They had gotten into a schedule their three years of living together. Spike would awake around three to welcome her and then go to sleep after she got up for school. His sleeping hours had diminished some, but it was worth it so that she was never alone.

She fell on to the couch, stomach down and ass up. Her head rested on a pillow as she nuzzled up to it.

"How was your day?" he asked while grabbing his newly warm blood from the microwave. Taking a sip, he sat down opposite her and waited for her answer.

"It was-," she trailed off, crossing her ankles up in the air causing her mini-skirt to fall down, exposing her not innocent thong. "Eh, it was okay, I guess. This guy, Will, kept on bothering me."

"What was he doing?" he asked, trying to make it seem that he wasn't completely jealous. He wished she'd put her legs down because her exposed buttocks was driving him insane.

She sat up, which made Spike thank the powers that be, and hugged the pillow to her chest.

"He was all over me today," she sighed, while getting off the couch. "Want something? she asked as the brunette headed for the kitchen.

"A beer," he quickly stated, knowing he was going to need a drink when this was all said and done.

"I mean, he's really hot and I guess he's my type, but he doesn't want a relationship."

She grabbed herself a beer also and popped open the top on the counter. Dawn took a deep gulp and sighed.

"What does he want then?" Spike asked.

He was watching her closely, studying all her moves. Spike was good at knowing people and judging their emotions. There was something she wasn't telling him. His eyes burnt through her as she walked towards him.

"He wants to be benefriends," she said while running her nimble fingers through her messy hair. "And it's not that I'm trying to save myself, which I'm not. I just don't know if I'm ready to have 'no strings attached' physical relationship," she rambled while taking another sip. "Here," she said as she handed him the beer.

His mind was trying to comprehend what she was saying. Her rambling had gotten too much like Willow's; she didn't take a breath during her whole speech.

"Wait. Back the bloody hell up. What the hell is 'benefriends'?" he asked, jumping out of his chair and grabbing his beer. His cold hands gripped her arms as he saw her "duh" look.

"Friends with benefits. Hello? Where have you been during my conversation?"

Anger boiled in his veins as he looked at the gorgeous girl across from him. Was she that incredibly stupid? To let a boy take advantage of her? Or did she just want the sex part without the relationship.

When did his little girl grow up?

"You will never, ever have a so called benefriend for as long as I'm here protecting you. I can't even believe you were going to thinking about something that bloody stupid. Men just want to take advantage of your body. You're too fucking smart for that. Got that?" he forced with eye contact.

She got lost in his shakes and shouting. Dawn bit her bottom lip to keep from smiling.

"Do you understand," he said while tilting her chin up so she could reach his eye level.

A slight grin reached her lips and her eyebrows rose.

"Sure, Spike."

Leaning her head in, she captured his lips in a swift kiss. What was meant to be a small peck, turned into him quickly reacting and devouring her inch by inch. As she backed away, her lips swollen and her eyes hazy, he cleared his throat.

"And I don't want to have this conversation again," he sternly said, though his voice and finger that was pointing at her was shaky, while walking away.

Spike shook his head as he retreated to his room with a cigarette between his lips. A trembling exhale let smoke fill the room.

He didn't know what he was going to do with the girl.

* * *

I didn't know how to end it. So I left it unsaid, basically. Question? Comments? Suggestions? Review and I'll love you forever.


End file.
